I've Had Enough!
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Joey's father has been beating him for years and Joey sat back and took it. But after almost getting killed each time and putting up with the crap of others Joey has had it! He leaves and doesn't come back for 8 years. When he comes back can things betwee
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist YU-GI-OH! fic.

I don't own YU-GI-OH!

Hope you like.

* * *

It's been two month since Atem (Yami) went to the spirit world. Everyone was happy. Well, not everyone.

"Joseph!" Joseph Augustus Wheeler was not happy. Hell he never was. His father beat him up for years. He'd beat hit, say he was useless, that he had no job, (He has three.) and more. Today Joey was late coming home.

"You're late, boy!" said Homer Wheeler, drunk and _maybe_ mad.

"Sorry dad. It was my turn to clean the class today and I missed the bus," said Joey.

"That's no excuse to be late!"

He punched Joey in the face. Then kneed him in the stomach. Joey coughed up some blood and fell to his knees. Homer started to kick him. "Ya piece of shit! I don't know why ya still here! You should crawl in a hole and die!"

'How can you say that!? I'm your son!' thought Joey.

"You don't work! You don't do nothin'!"

"I DO work! You're too drunk to notice!" snapped Joey. His eyes went wide. 'Oh crap.'

"How dare you speak to me like that!! I'm your father!! You should respect me!!" Homer started to beat Joey up harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Joey.

Everyone in the apartment was used to this so know came rushing over. Joey told them not to call the cops and just ignore any screaming they heard. No one knew why Joey stayed with his father after the way he treats him. Joey didn't even know why he stayed. He didn't know why he didn't try fighting back. He could probably beat him. But he remembered why. It was the same reason why he didn't give into his anger like everyone else when the Orichalcos stone took over. He was a good person. He wasn't a bad person or a killer. He never was. He was in a gang because at that time he was having trouble sorting this all out. His mom took his sister and left him. He hated her for that. But he hated his father more.

Homer continued to beat Joey until Joey couldn't make a sound. Joey laying in a pool of blood. He twitched a bit, had cuts everywhere, including a big one on his left cheek.

"Get up Joseph! Go to your room!" Homer went to the couch, put on the TV and drank beer.

Joey crawled to his room. When he got there he took the First Ade Kit and fixed all his wounds.

"Well I better do my home work," he said.

He had two sheets of homework for each class. One was the real homework, the other was the fake one. Yes, Joey Wheeler is smart. He just acts like a stooge. He asked his teachers to fail him. They kept his real grades in file and gave him the fake ones. He did this because he didn't want to be a cold hearted bastard who cared of no one but himself, like Kaiba. That's why he stayed. To remind himself that life isn't always fun and joy. That some people live in Hell and have to work everyday to make money and live.

His hand hurt and he dropped his pencil.

'Damn! I can't hold a pencil!'

He laid on his back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

'Someday I'll leave when the time is right. I'll have my own family and be happy. Just have to stay alive till then.'

* * *

Well? This is my first so sorry it it'll be shaky. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if Augustus is Joey's middle.

I just made it up.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Joey carefully snuck out of the apartment quietly so he didn't walk up his dad. He was still a mess and was in worse pain then yesterday. He needed a braces for his right leg so he could walk. (It's under his pants and isn't noticeable.) He touched his left, bandaged cheek.

"I hope I wasn't cut to deep. I might have a permanent scar."

He walked to school. When he got there he met his friends by the lockers.

"Hi Joey," said Yugi.

"Hey Yug."

"Joey, what happened?" asked Tea, noticing his cheek.

"What this? Got in ta another fight."

"Must have been some fight. You don't look so good and you're limping a bit," said Tristan.

"You alright?" asked Bakura.

"Yeah. I'm great."

He gets his books for first period which was math. Entering class, the Blonde goes to his seat, but bumps into the one person he really didn't want to see. Seto Kaiba.

"Watch where you're going, mutt!" said Kaiba.

Normally Joey would have said something in return, but today he wasn't in the mood.

"Not today, Kaiba. Can ya try to piss me of tomorrow? I'm in to mood right now."

As he goes to his seat Kaiba blinked confused.

'Wheeler not getting riled up? What's up with that?' he wondered, taking his seat.

When the bell rang all the students huried to their seats. Mr. Konodis, the math teacher, entered the room.

"Good moring class," he said. "Today we'll be doing a review packet and I'll be passing back the tests you took last week."

He passed everyones tests. When Joey got his he quickly looked at the posted note and put it in his pocket. It was his reall grade, A+. He looked at the test. It said D-. Kaiba, who seat behind Joey, saw his grade and smirked. 'This'll get doggy boy mad.' He grabbed Joey's paper.

"Hey look everyone. Guess what Wheeler got. A D-." Everyone, but Joey's friends and Mr. Konodis, laughed.

Joey made a fist but reslesed. 'Why do I get mad? I know everything rich boy says isn't true. I'm not going to make a fool of myself.'

Kaiba scowled. 'What's wrong with Wheeler? Maybe this will steam him up.' "D-? He should have gotten a double F-. Am I right?" Everyone laughted harder.

'Relax, Joey, relax.'

"Mr. Kaiba, if you don't stop this I'll be seing you in detention!" said Mr. Konodis, angry.

"This is worth it!"

"Stop it, Kaiba," said Yugi.

"Yeah, Joey didn't do anything to you," said Duke.

"Why do you always have to be mean to him?" said Tea.

"He's a worthless dog. That's a good enough reason. I make fun of him, he gets mad, makes a fool of himself and I smirk at his foolishness. That's the only thing he's good for. Other than that, he useless."

Joey's eye twitched. Useless...That's what his dad called him. It seemed like everyone was putting him down. Well he had it. He stood up.

"What? Want to fight, mutt?"

"Yeah."

"Joey don't!" said Yugi.

"Just ignore him Joe. He's an ass," said Tristan.

"Stay out of this!" said Joey.

"Ooooooo. Down puppy. You'll get yourself in trouble."

"Whatever. I just want to end this."

"Alright." Kaiba pocked Joey's upper arm. He was bruised there so it hurt.

"Ahhh."

"What's wrong puppy?" He did it again. "Did that hurt?" He did it one more time. Then pushed him. That's when Joey snapped.

"THAT'S IT!!"

He punch Kaiba in the noise. It gushed out blood. Then Joey punched Kaiba in the stomach. Everyone moved the decks to they had room to fight. Everyone chanted "Fight!" as the went at it. Joey pushed Kaiba on his back and jumped on his stomach. Then he sat on him and punched him over and over and over. Kaiba spat out lots of blood.

"That's it Joey! Kick his ass!" said Tristan.

"Tristan!" said Tea.

"Joey, please stop!" said Yugi.

But Joey didn't stop. He kept at it. He picked Kaiba and started to beat him up harder. He kept punching and kicking. He even bit and few time and did worst stuff. He was slaughtering Kaiba. Joey finally stopped. Kaiba was on his stomach, coughing up blood and tears streamed down his cheeks. Joey grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

"Are you ever going give my your bullshit again!?" yelled Joey.

"**NO!**" screamed Kaiba.

"Good! Because I don't need you calling me names and making fun of my grades! I'M NOT A DOG!! And so what if you duel better than me and that you're rich! The only reason you're rich is because you inherited you step-father's money and business! I have to to make a living! Life isn't a bowl of cherries! I'm miserible and you're making everything worse! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! ALRIGHT!?"

"**YES**!"

"GOOD!"

Joey dropped him and kicked him one more time.

"Now who's beneath who?" Joey asked coldly.

He walked out of the room, leaving and broken Kaiba and shocked students and a shocked teacher. But Yugi the the others were more shocked. What was wrong with Joey? Something really bad must have happened for him to do all that to Kaiba.

"Joey?" said Yugi.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a year.

I changed Joey's dad's name to Jacob.

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"What's up with Joey?" asked Tristan.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like that before," said Yugi.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Tea.

"He won't be when Kaiba heals," said Duke.

"Oh man, that was awesome! Except for the part where he almost killed him," said Tristan. "Kaiba deserved a beating, but ay! Joey could have murdered Kaiba."

"Where is Kaiba?" asked Bakura.

"Right here."

Kaiba limped over. He was in bad shape. He had a black eye, bandages on his face, and his clothes were torn up.

"Where's Wheeler? I have something for him."

"Let me guess what it is. Hell?" asked Tristan.

"A shit lode of it! That mutt is going to pay for what he did to me!"

"You know you deserved it," said Bakura.

"Yeah! Joey wasn't bothering you! He never does! You always pick on him! I'm glad he beat the shit out of you!" yelled Yugi.

Everyone stared at Yugi. He blushed. "Sorry. I just needed to get that off my chest. What I said is true. For no reason you always pick on him. It's about time you stopped."

"Ya know it was kinda weird Joe was able to beat up Kaiba," said Tristan.

"How?" asked Duke.

"Well he was bandaged and had a black eye. Plus he looked like he was in alot of pain. He had a hard time walking and he cried out when Kaiba poked his shoulder."

"He said he was in a fight, but something tells me it's a lie," said Tea.

"Whatever," said Kaiba. "All I know is when I see the mutt I'm going to make him cry like a baby and have him begging for mercy."

Joey was behind Kaiba and taped his shoulder.

"Hey, Kaiba-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kaiba.

Joey and his friends were surprised. Kaiba went on his knees and tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I pick on you! I'm sorry I call you dog, mutt, puppy, monkey, and alot of others names! I'm sorry I bug you and put you down! I'm sorry for it all! Please, please please don't hurt me!"

"O-okay! I forgive you! And I'm sorry too. I was in a bad mood and the bullying wasn't helping. But that was no excuse to beat you to a pulp. For that I'm sorry. Now, please, man up. I'd feel worse if your rep was ruined."

Tristan and Duke laughed. Yugi, Tea, and Bakura giggled.

Kaiba got to his feet and glared at Joey.

"Look at what you did to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Dude, you rock!" Tristan said to Joey.

"Hey, Joey, why did you go crazy before?" asked Yugi.

"And what happened to you?" asked Duke.

"I told you guys. I was in a-"

"Yeah, a fight. That's what you said," said Tea. "But is it true?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Why not if you....Oh no. Please don't tell you get beaten at home," said Kaiba.

Everyone looked at Joey. Joey looked blue.

"W-w-what are you taking about?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU DO!"

"Joey, is it true?" asked Yugi, worried about his best friend.

Joey looked down. He whispered, "Yes. My father."

They all were shocked.

"Joey, why didn't you tell us, man?" asked Tristan.

"I didn't want to burden you all."

"Burden? That's not a word someone like you would use," said Kaiba.

"Believe it or not, I'm a genius."

"**WHAT?!**" exclaimed everyone.

"I asked the teachers to fail me and I let my dad beat me so I don't become a heartless bastard like you, Kaiba."

Kaiba shook his head. "No. That's the bullshit you're feeding yourself and trying to believe. You let him beat you because you feel deep down you deserve it, but you don't."

"How would you know? Did the same thing happen to you?"

"Yes. Gozaburo would beat me if I disobeyed. Then I woke up and fought back. You should do the same."

"I can't."

"You can't continue to let him do this to you, Joey!" said Tea.

"Look at yourself, buddy, you're a mess!" said Tristan.

"You could stay with till you get a place of your own," said Yugi.

"Not until he stands up to his father," said Kaiba.

"But he'll kill me!" said Joey.

"You've faced worst things. You can stand up to your own father."

"But-"

"No buts!" Kaiba put a hand and Joey's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I know how you feel and what you're going though, but you can't let that keep you down. You have to stand up to him."

Just then a beat up car parked by them. A blue eyed Joey came out of it. He looked dizzy. He was drunk. Again.

"Boy. Joseph. Go home."

"Please tell you did not drive."

"Home now!" demanded Jacob.

'Home? More like Hell,' thought Kaiba. 'This guy looks so. I don't know a word to describe he!'

Joey sighed. "Fine. Got in the shot gun."

Jacob sat in the passenger side. Joey looked at his friends and Kaiba.

"We're here for you, Joey," said Yugi.

"And you better fight back if tries to beat you. You don't deserve this tortured," said Kaiba.

Joey nodded. "You right. Thank you. Good bye everyone." Joey drove himself and his dad "home."

* * *

What do you think? Good? Please update.


	4. Chapter 4

Another update!

Joey's eighteen now and I think his parents have been divorced for eight year, but Jacob didn't because an abusive alcoholic until a year after his wife left.

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

The next day Joey didn't show up at school. At first everyone thought he was late, but as time passed and he still didn't show everyone became worried.

"What if his dad killed him!" said Tea.

"Nah, the worst that could happen is getting sent to the hospital," said Tristan.

"Then lets go," said Bakura. "He'll need some cheering up there."

"He's not in the hospital," said Kaiba.

"How do you know?" asked Duke.

"I checked."

"Then were is he?" asked Yugi.

"Lets go to his apartment," suggested Tristan.

When they got to Joey's apartment they saw Jacob (Who was sober.) and some woman arguing. Serenity was there too.

"That's Mizuki, Joey's mom," said Tristan, recognizing her from the hospital.

"Look at youself, you lazy drunk!"

"Shut it, bitch! Why the hell are here anyway?"

"Daddy, don't swear. Aren't you happy to see us?" asked Serenity.

"You yes. Your mother no."

Mizuki humphed. "We're only here because Joseph asked us to come."

"I'm going to need to talk to him."

"Where is he?" asked Kaiba. He and the gang walked in.

"Hi, Serenity," said Tristan and Duke.

"Hi, guys, everyone. It's nice yo see you all again."

She walked over to Kaiba and smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Kaiba."

Kaiba blushed. "H-hello, Wheeler." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, where is your son?"

"All I remember is taking him home, them we got in some fight, and the rest is history."

"You'd remember alot more if you weren't drunk."

Jacob glared at him.

"I did find this," said Serenity, holding up a video tap. "It had a note that said "Don't play until everyone is here" and I think this is everyone."

"Let put it on," suggested Bakura.

Serenity turned on the T.V. and put in the video. They saw Joey adjusting the camera.

"There he is," said Tristan.

_Joey moved away from the camera and sat in a chair._

_"Okay here I go. Dad, I always stood up for you. Tried to help you get over the pain of losing mom and Rene. Put up with your flaws. I tried my hardest to make everything right again so we can be a real family again. Some people say I've gone mad for staying here and trying to help you. Well I always say, I lost some of my family long ago and believe that staying here and fixing the damage can make it all right and maybe bring them back."_

"Joey (Pause) You're a monster!" Tristan yelled at Jacob. "You're the father! You should be the one to fix the family problems, not your son!"

Jacob looked at the ground feeling guilty.

_"But lately, what's keeping me here is my ability to overlook everything you do. And I over look these thing because...."_

"Because?" said Jacob.

_"Heh, well that the thing. I just don't know how to finish that sentence anymore. In fact, I didn't know how to finish it for a loooooooong, 'father.'"_

"J-Joseph?" Jacob was surprised to hear his son's tone change.

_"I can't believe I once looked up to you. For seven years I had to put up with your crap! I thought it was my fault and I deserved those beating, but I woke up! I don't deserve them, or being called useless, or a piece of shit, or worthless, or stupid, or say I do nothing to help this family, or-You know I could go on forever so I'll just stop there._

Boom! It was raining outside and there was some thunder and lightning.

_I tried to still love you, but I couldn't. Can you blame me? I hate making excuses for you! I hate being covered in cuts, bruises, and pain! I hate lying! I hate not being with my friends because I have to take care of you! I hate not seeing my sister! I hate you using MY money to buy beer! I hate YOU! I hate that you're my father! No, you're not a father! A father loves and protects their kids. You hurt me! I don't care that you're drunk and don't realize it! You should've been a man and took the divorce like a big boy! You're no father of mine! You're just a guy who looks like me, lives in my apartment and drinks and sleeps! Making me and Serenity was the only thing you did right! Thanks for being my sperm donor, drunk!_

"You've really done it this time," said Mizuki.

_"And let us not forget my egg donor!" continued Joey._

"You were saying?" said Jacob.

Mizuki stayed silent.

_"That's right, 'mom', you're to blame too! It's also your fault my life sucks! When dad lost his job instead of comforting and supporting him like a good wife you made thing worse! You got in fights with him! And sometimes you'd yell and bitch at me! Oh, and not to mention you'd cheat on him too!"_

"You cheated on me!!" shouted Jacob.

Mizuki felt embarrassed.

_"That's right, I knew. Did you think I was stupid and I'd believe all those men that came over were "just your friends"? Ha! And when things started to got worse you said you didn't deserve this crappy life. You said you deserved better things. So you packed up your things and Rene's and you drove off. Mizuki, you're a whore and a bitch who took away my dad and sister. And for that I hate you."_

"You two call yourselves his parents!? You should be ashamed of yourselves!?" yelled Kaiba.

Jacob and Mizuki looked miserable.

_"I know you guys are probably here which is good because I have some things I need to tell you. First, Tristan, you were my friend since I was ten. You were good to me and always there when I needed you. Seven times out of ten, but still you were there. You helped me see that being in that gang was wrong and helped me in other ways. You're a good friend, man. You're my buddy._

_Duke, when I first met you, you were a jerk. But now I think you're a cool guy. You just like dice too much. You let me use your car alot__. Thanks, man. You rock._

_Bakura, you're a nice guy. I'm sorry you were controlled by the evil spirit in the Millennium Ring. You help me study for big important tests (Now you knew I didn't need the help.) and you get me to see the cool stuff your dad found from his travels. I wish you well._

_Tea, we got in fights sometimes, but all friends fight once in awhile. You did so many nice things for me. You let me copy your homework when I couldn't finish mine, got me free meals at Burger World, and alot of other things. You're a good friend, Tea. I hope you become the best dancer in the world._

_Yugi, you've done the most for me. You helped me change my ways. You and Atem. You helped me winner the prize money for Rene's operation, saved me for Marik's control, and I'll stop there because the list is kinda long. I remember when your grandpa tot me how to play Duel Monsters. I started as an amateur and now I'm the third best Duelist in the world. And it's thanks to you and him. Tell him that he was the best teacher I had you me, kay? You're my best friend and I'm glad I met you._

_I'm glad a met ALL of you."_

Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Tea, and Yugi smiled.

'Joseph has so many nice friends,' thought Jacob.

_"Serenity, I wish we could have been together longer. I missed playing with you, going to the beach with you, and talking to you. I'm glad I was able to see you again and that you can see. I really missed you, sis."_

Serenity smiled.

_"Kaiba, first, I want to say your brother was a cool kid and I enjoyed seeing him and playing with him. Tell him that for me."_

Kaiba nodded.

_"Now, when I we first met I didn't know anything about you. I wanted to be your friend, but you took one look at me and said an insult. Since then we were enemies. I was mad that I was your scapegoat, punching bag, _(Not physically.) _and source of entertainment. But soon I learn that thou we were different, we were also the same. We both had jackass fathers. Stepfather in your case. And despite the insults and such you inspired me in many ways. I knew you were in pain. I also knew there were some good still in you. It's one of my gifts. I tried to bring it out, but you were so stubborn. You need to learn to not be so stubborn._

_I wish we could have been friends, but I guess it couldn't happen. Oh well. If you could do me one favor? Take care of my sister? You wondering why I just asked that is because ever since she met you she talks about you alot and asks lots of questions. Like, "How was Kaiba today? Has he make any new games? Dose he have a girlfriend? Can you two try to be friends?" and so on. If you haven't figured it out yet she has a crush on you."_

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **screamed Tristan and Duke. Serenity and Kaiba blushed like mad.

_"Sorry if you both are embarrassed by that. I just want to let you know it's okay with me if you two start dating. Sorry, Tristan, Duke, but I think you guy should be with other people. Duke you have tons of fan-girls. Date them. And Tristan, Miho gave you her number before she moved to the next town. Give her a call and get back together. __Bakura, you should date the girl Mayumi. She nice. And Yugi, Tea, admit you love to each other already. Sorry if I embarrassed you two."_

Yugi and Tea blushed.

"Wait, why is he telling us this on a tape?" asked Kaiba. "Why can't he tell us in person. Unless.."

_"If you're wonder why I'm talking to you all on a tape, it's because I'm never going to see any of you again."_

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

_"Even thou I have so many friends here I'm not happy. And it's because of you, Jacob. You yelled at me, wasted my money, and beat me. Look at me! I'm covered in cuts, bruises, and have bandages on me! Look at my black-eye!" Joey pointed at his right eye. "You did that! And you did this!" He ripped off the bandage on his left cheek revealing and long, deep scar._

Jacob, Mizuki, Serenity, Kaiba, Yugi and his friends gasped.

_"I can't take it anymore," Joey said softly and sadly. "So I'm leaving Domino City. And I'm never coming back."_

"Wh-what?" asked Jacob shaky.

_"And to prove to you and myself that this is the end...I destroyed all the tapes and photos of me, except for one which I used to tape this on. Goodbye, Mizuki, Rene, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Tea, Yugi, Kaiba. And to you, Jacob." A tear ran down Joey's face._

A toddler Joey was now on the screen.

"Okay we can turn it off now," said Tristan.

"NO WAIT!" cried Jacob, wanting to see.

_"Come on, Joseph! Walk to daddy!" said young Jacob._

_"Jake, look! He walking!" said young Mizuki._

_Little Joey walked toward Jacob and gave him a big hug. Jacob hugged him back and lifted him up. Jacob looked at him son's face. Joey smiled at him. Jacob smiled back. "I love you, Joseph. And I'll let no harm come to you."_

Jacob had tears running down his cheeks. 'What have I done!' "Joseph!"

"It's too late," said Kaiba. "He's gone."

Jacob ran toward the window, opened it, and cried out his son's name. "JOSEPH! PLEASE COME BACK! JOSEPH!"

But he didn't get an answer. It just rained harder.

/With Joey/

Joey walked in the rain. He had a brown book bag that had a strap around his shoulder that had all his important things in it. He was soaking wet. His hair stuck to his face.

'Stupid weather man saying it'll be a nice night and then it rains cats and dogs. Oh well. At least I'm not with my so called father anymore. But now where do I go? What do I do? I wish a miracle would happen.'

Then he saw a pair of head light coming near him. They stopped. It was a motorcycle. Joey couldn't see the riders face because he or she had the helmet on. The rider took it off. Joey eyes widened.

"Mai?"

"Joey? Why are you out in the rain?" asked Mai. "Why aren't you home?"

"Simple. I no longer have one."

Mai gasped. "You don't!? Why!?"

"My father is a drunk and he beats me. I was fed up with it so I left."

Gasp! "Oh, Joey!" Another gasp! "Your cheek! He did that!?!"

Joey nodded.

Mai put her hand on his cheek.

"Joey," she whispered.

Joey smiled that smile of his. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay. Now that you're hear."

"Me!? But-"

Mai, I'm not mad at you for trying to kill me. It wasn't your fault. You were controlled. I've been waiting for you for a year. I wanted to see you again so badly. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you."

Joey wrapped his arms around Mai. Their faces were so close. "Mai Valentine, I, Joseph Wheeler, love you with all my heart and soul." And he kissed her on the lips.

Mai's eyes widened. 'H-he loves me!?!?! Even after what I did to him?!'

Soon Mai started kissing back. That kiss lasted for 17 seconds. Then they pulled apart gasping for air.

Joey smiled at Mai. "Mai," he said. "Let's runaway together."

"What?"

"Let's runaway. You and I. We'll never have to feel loneliness or sorrow. We'll be together forever. What do you say, Mai? Will you you come with me and live a life of true happyness?"

"Joey...Yes. Yes!"

He smiled and hugged Mai. "I'm glad."

He got on the motorcycle. Mai sat behind him. They drove off.

After awhile Mai asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"I couldn't be more sure. Everyone is graduating soon. And they'll all go their separate ways. I want to make something of myself and I want you by my side."

Joey looked forward. 'It's time. I'm going to have a family and a happy life. And more importantly, Jacob won't be in it.' Joey smiled and tears of joy ran down his face. As he and Mai left the city he shouted to the sky.

**"SO LONG DOMINO CITY. GOODBYE FOREVER!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Good? Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been eight years since Joey left. Not much has changed. Duke Devlin moved to America. His Dungeon Dice Monsters game is a big success. He is dating Vivian Wong. Bakura Ryo and his wife Mayumi moved to England. Bakura's a college professor. Mayumi is two months pregnant. Tristan moved to the next town not far from Domino to be with Miho. They both visit Domino often. Tristan's a mechanic. Yugi and Tea still live in Domino. Yugi helps his grandpa in the Kame Shop and Tea was a famous dancer. They both at the moment are on vacation in Egypt. Mokuba grew taller. He was in his third year of college and dating Rebecca Hawkins. And Seto...

'I can't believe it's been eight years,' thought Seto.

Seto was sitting at his desk in his office. He was think about they day Joey left. Again.

A beautiful girl with brown/red hair, (sometimes Serenity's hair looks brown to me and sometimes it looks red) and brown eyes walked in. Seto smiled.

"Hi, Rene."

"Hey, Seto. How's work?"

"Okay."

Serenity walked over and sat on his lap.

"I've been thinking about him lately," said Serenity.

"Me too," said Seto.

"I wish he didn't leave. Things haven't been the same." A tear ran down her face. Seto wiped it away.

"I know. He was a great guy. I wish I could've been his friend. I was so stupid then. But I know wherever he is he's happy."

Serenity smiled. "Oh, Seto." They hugged. "I love you, Dragon."

"I love you too, Puppy."

They kissed each other on the lips.

* * *

A man with dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes was walking toward his car. He looked handsome, even with the deep scar on his cheek. He drove to the central park. He lived in New York City in New York the state with his wife and kid. When he got to the park he smiled and the kids who were dueling. Especially one.

An eight year old girl who was a splitting image of the man (without a scar) was dueling against a twelve year old raven-haired boy.

"You can't win! My King Dragun is stronger than your weakened Red-Eyes!" boasted the boy.

"It's my turn! I can still win this!" said the girl.

"Just give up! There's no way you can win!"

"That's not true! And even if it was I'd still continue to duel! I'll keep fightin' till my life points hit zero!"

She drew her card. His King Dragun had 2400 attack points and her Red-Eyes had 1700 attack points thanks to his Spellbinding Circle.

'I can still win!' "First, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Now she had two on her field. "Next, I summon Wheelerman!" A Joey Angle Wheeler look alike (I changed his middle name) appeared on the field. He had black shoes, black pants, and black gloves. He had a dark blue, long sleeve shirt and a red sleeveless trench coat. He had a red dragon helmet. "Now, I'll sacrifice Wheelerman to summon out another Red-Eyes!"

"Three Red-Eyes Black Dragons?!"

"Yep! And now I'll play the spell card Polymerization to fuse my three dragons to form Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A three headed dragon appeared on the field and all three head roared out loud. "Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy his King Dragun!"

The three Red-Eyes heads fired at King Dragun.

Girl:755

Boy:935

'No big deal,' thought the boy. 'I'll just summon Dragon Seeker. It's special ability allows me to destroy one dragon type monster on the field.'

"I'm not done yet."

"Huh?"

"Reveal face down!" The girl's card was the spell card Tremendous Fire. "With this card I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points and I'll only take 500."

Girl:255

Boy:0

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boy droped to his knees.

"I can't believe I was beaten by a baby!"

"Believe it! And I'm not a baby! Now, you owe me something."

"Humph."

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendent. (Or dog tag or necklace or whatever. You know the one Joey wore during Battle City and the Doom saga. That one.)

She walked over and put it on.

"Now you know better then to mess with Jumpin' Jodie Wheeler and her stuff!" Her father gave the pendent to her when she was four. He said the pendent was a family treasure and would give her hope and good luck like it did for him.

"I told you ya couldn't beat me! And I think you owe me something else too."

"No! Don't take my King Dragun! I know we made a deal, the winner gets the loser's rarest card, but this card is really special to me! My big brother gave it to me!"

"If you won and I begged you not to take my card would you let me keep it?" asked Jodie.

"....No," admitted the boy.

"That's what I thought. But I'll let you keep your because I got what I wanted."

Jodie spotted her dad and ran over toward him.

Joey smiled at her. "Hey, Jo. I saw the duel. You're getting better."

Jodie smiled. "Thanks, dad! Your were right. Believing in the Heart Of The Cards and having a reason to duel can bring the best out of a person. I fought hard to get my pendent back."

'Yeah. The one Jacob gave me when I was four.'

Joey put his hand on his check, remembering his dad and the abuse. He shook his head.

'Don't think about it! That's all over now!' "Come on, Jodie, let's go home. Your mom's waiting for us."

"Okay, dad," said Jodie.

They got in the car.

"Here." Jodie gave Joey the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Card. "Thanks for letting us it. It really helped."

"Of course. Anything for you, Sprite."

They drove home. The Wheelers lived in a mansion on the outskirts of the city. Once they got out of the car and walked into mansion they went into the kitchen. There they were greeted by Mai and a red headed maid named Roseanna.

"Welcome home, Master Joseph," said Roseanna.

"It's good to be home, Rose," Joey said smiling.

"Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank you. Jo, go play till dinner's ready. I want to be with you mom now."

"Kay."

Jodie left and Joey and Mai went to the living room. Mai gave Joey a hug.

"Welcome home, Hon."

Joey smiled at her. He remembered the day they left Domino together. They came to New York and stayed in a hotel. Joe found work at a company called Flare Corp. His hard and skilled work caught the eye of the CEO John Flare. Flare was getting old and his son died in a car crash so he decided to make Joey his heir. Joey was getting great pay at Flare Corp. so Joey and Mai got married and bought a mansion.

Two year after Joey work at Flare Corp. Mr. Flare died and Joey became the new CEO. Flare Corp. became the biggest company in the state. Maybe even the country. Joey's best friend in New York and his bodyguard/right-hand man/business advisor was a brunette man named Dino. Dino helped Joey and Mai when they first came to New York. When Joey became president he help manage Flare Corp. (They're just like Seto and Roland, but Joey's nice. But he also means business.)

Jodie really likes Dino. If Joey was ever too busy, (luckily he wasn't always too busy) Dino would play Duel Monsters with her. And Roseanna really helped Joey and his family out. She too helped the Wheelers when they came to New York. She helped take care of Jodie when she was young and not because she was her care taker. Rose loved Jodie and Jodie loved Rose. Rose was like mother to Jodie. (Not that Mai and Jodie don't get along. They do.) And Jo was the daughter Rose always wanted. Jodie would sometimes help Rose with cleaning and cooking.

Mai, Jodie, Dino, and Roseanna were the one who filled Joey's new life with so mush happiness.

"How was your day, Hummingbird?" asked Joey.

"Great! They Mayor's wife loved my designs!"

"That's great!"

Mai was a fashion designer.

Roseanna walked into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some coffee, Master Joseph?" Even though they were friends, Rose couldn't help but be formal sometimes and call him 'Master Joseph' instead of 'Joey'.

Joseph nodded. He took the cup. "Thank you, Rose."

Rose smiled and left the room.

Joey took a sip of his coffee. "Ya know what, Mai? I must be the happiest man alive. I got a great family, great friends, an awesome job and mansion. Leaving Domino was the best discussion I ever made."

Mai looked uncomfortable. "Actually I'm glad you mentioned Domino City because I have something I wanted to take to you about."

"What is it, Hummingbird?"

Mai sighed. "Well, it's been eight year since we've seen Yugi and the others. I was thinking that maybe . . . w-we can go visit."

Joey dropped his mug.


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

"WHAT!?!" shouted Joey.

"Joey, you haven't seen your friends and family in years. I'm sure they all miss you and you miss they."

"Yeah, I miss 'em all a lot, but I can go back there! Remember why I left?"

"I remember," said Mai.

Jodie heard her dad yell so she rushed over. She hid herself so her parents didn't see her. She listened to there conversation.

"I got no respect from anyone, except my friends. I had to work my fingers to the bone just to get food for the week! And I don't want to remind you about Jacob!"

'Who's Jacob?' thought Jodie.

"I know, Joesph, I know. But that's no excuse to not see you little sister and the friends who had your back no matter what."

". . . . ."

"Joesph."

"I can't." Joey sat down on one of the couches. "I can't go back. Not while he's still alive."

Mai sat next to her husband and hugged his shoulders. "He can't hurt you. He won't. And me and Jodie won't get hurt either."

'Hurt him? Did that Jacob guy hurt Dad?'

"But-"

"Please, Hon."

Joey looked Mai in the eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes. He smiled.

"Okay. You win."

Mai smiled.

Jodie came out of hiding. "Daddy?"

Joey smiled. "Come here."

Jodie walked over and sat on Joey's lap.

"Guess what," said Joey. "You, me, and Mom are going to the place I was raised. It's called Domino City. It's in Japan. Wanna go?"

Jodie smiled. "Yeah! I'd love to!"

"Great."

/Two Weeks Later/

"You sure you're up to this, Master Joey?" asked Roseanna.

"I'm sure. And please, Rose, no need to call me "Master". I know you come from a long line of maids and it's in you nature to be be all maidy, but we're friends. And friends don't call there friends "Master"."

Rose blushed. "Sorry. I forget sometimes."

Dino smiled and held her hand. "It's okay. I do it sometimes too."

Rose kissed him on the cheek.

"You two are dating?" asked Joey.

"For two weeks now," said Dino.

"We're ready," said Mai.

Jodie jumped up and down saying, "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Take it easy," said Joey.

"Have a safe trip," said Rose.

Mai gave Rose a hug. "Thank you. Goodbye."

"Good bye."

Joey and Dino high fived.

"Later, Buddy," said Joey.

"Later."

Jodie gave Dino and Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Try not to have too much fun without me."

"Don't worry," said Roseanna.

"It's hard to have fun when you're not around," said Dino.

Joey, Mai, and Jodie got in there privet helicopter. When it was a few feet in the air they waved goodbye. Dino and Rose waved back.

"Bye!" called Jodie.

"Bye!"

'This is it," thought Joey 'I'm going back.'

/In Domino/

Jacob "Jake" Wheeler was walking the streets of Domino. When Joey left it hit him hard. He wanted to drink himself to death, but knew alcohol wouldn't solve his problems. It would only make it worse. Alcohol is what drove Joey away. That and him being so stupid. He should have moved on when his wife left him. He remembered that day.

Jake came home and found his wife, Mizuki, hitting their son. He ran over and stopped her. He asked what was going on. She blamed all their problems on him and took it all out on Joey. Jake was enraged and he slapped Mizuki. Then all hell broke loose.

Mizuki packed her things and some of Serenity's. She said she was fed up with their poor life and couldn't take it anymore. She tried to pack Joey's things too, but Jake stopped her.

She left with Rene in tow. Joey cried and begged for them to stay, saying that they could work everything out and be happy again yet his cold-hearted mother sneered at him and said he and his father could both rot in Hell together.

They got in the car and drove. Joey ran after, screaming sister's name. Serenity did the same. Both were crying. Joey kept running, begged for them to not go, till he tripped and landed on his front. He looked up and saw the car go out of site. Tears ran down his face. He slowly walked home. That night both Joey and Jake cried.

After that, Jake would go to bars to drink away the pain. When he got drunk he couldn't remember what happened the next day. He'd just find this son all bloody and bruised.

A tear ran down Jake's face. 'Became the ever thing I was supposed to protect Joseph from.'

When Joey left, Serenity helped him quit drinking. He got a job and was able to buy a nice house. It wasn't very big. Who needed a big house when you live lone?

Mizuki died two years ago and Jake was too depressed to start dating again. Serenity visited as much as she could. Jake was glad she didn't hate him like her brother did.

Joey was an angle in the hell known as life and Jake just treated him like dirt.

'Oh, Joseph,' thought Jake 'If I could take it all back and start over I'd do it in a heart beat. I wish you would come home so I could tell you how sorry I am, Angle.'

Jake walked home.

/With Joey/

Jodie looked at the city with awe.

'So this is Domino City.'

"Well we're here," said Mai.

Joey nodded. He looked around. Nothing changed much. It looked like it did when he left. They coffee shop he'd go to and the arcade were still around. And heard the Kame Shop was till around, which was good. They'd go there first. He had a felling that's were he'd see the gang.

"Let's go."

* * *

How was it? R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Before you read this chapter please read my new story.

Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Grandpa, we're back," said Yugi.

He and Tea waked into the shop. Solomon greeted them.

"Hello, Yugi, Tea. How was Egypt?"

"Great," said Tea. "We saw the Ishtars."

"How were they?"

"Good," said Yugi.

"Yugi, Tea, nice to see you guys."

Tristan and Miho walked into the Kame Game Shop.

"Miho missed you so much!" Miho said giving Tea a hug.

"We missed you too," said Tea.

"How are you, pal?" Tristan asked Yugi."I'm fine."

"Hey, everyone!"

They all turned to see Serenity and Seto.

"Serenity, it's good to see you," said Tea.

"It's good to see you too, Tea," said Serenity.

"Hi, Kaiba," said Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi."

"It's nice everyone's here," said Miho.

"Yeah," said Tristan. "Too bad Joey isn't here."

The room went silent.

"Oops. Sorry, everyone.""No, it's okay," said Serenity.

"I miss him," said Yugi.

"Me too," said Tea.

"How's your father, Serenity?" asked Solomon, changing the subject.

"He's okay. He hasn't been drinking for eight years."

"That's good," said Tristan.

"Joey leaving finally made him stop."

It was silent again.

"Hey let's go in the living room and talking about something else," suggested Yugi.

/With The Wheelers/

"Almost there," said Joey.

"This it, Dad?" asked Jodie.

"Yes. This is the game shop where my friend Yugi lives."

"Than let's go in."

"Hold on."

"What? asked Mai.

"I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't be, Hon. It just you old friends from High School."

"I know, but-"

"Come on! Come on!" Jodie started to jump up and down. "I want to meet your friends! Let's go in! Let's go in!"

Joey chuckled. "Oh, alright."

"Yeah!"

They walked in the shop.

"Oh may," said Solomon.

"Hiya, Old Timer."

"You think he's happy?" asked Serenity.

"I'm sure he is," said Seto.

"I wish we could see him again," said Yugi.

"Yugi! Guess who's here!"

"Who is it, Grandpa?"

"Check it out! Joey Wheeler is back!" Joey said, walking in the room with a big smile.

Serenity, Tea, and Miho squealed. Yugi, Tristan, and Seto gasped.

"JOEY!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone, except Seto, ran over toward Joey.

"Joey, you're back!"

"We missed you, man!"

"I'm so happy to see you again!"

"It's been so long, Joey!"

"I'm glad you came back, big bro!"

"It's great to see you guys. I've missed you all too."

Joey walked over to Seto. They looked at each other.

"Hello, . . . Joey. Welcome back," said Seto.

"Hello, Seto. It's good to be back."

They shook hands. . . . . . They Seto pulled Joey into a hug and Joey hugged back.

Everyone smiled.

"So we can be friends?" asked Joey.

"I'd like that."

"Wow, Joey, look at you," said Serenity.

Nobody changed or nobody changed much. Yugi was taller and looked like Atem. Tristan got a hair cut. And Joey's hair was a little shorter and he was the same height as Seto.

"You know, that scar make you look tough," said Tristan.

"Ya think? Oh! I have two surprises for you guys. First meet my wife."

Mai walked into the room.

"Mai!" everyone exclaimed.

"Hi, guys."

"You two got married?" asked Tea.

"Yeah and that's not all. Come in, Jo."

Jodie walked into the room. Everyone gasped.

"Joey! You're a father!"

Joey laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh my god! She looks just like you!" said Miho.

"Really?"

"Cut it out, Joe," said Tristan.

"Say hello, Jodie," said Mai.

"Hello, everyone," said Jodie. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Serenity. "I'm your Aunt Serenity and this is your Uncle Seto."

"Uncle Seto?" asked Joey. "You to got married?"

"Been married for four years," said Seto.

"Me and Miho got married seven months ago," said Tristan.

"Me and Yugi are going to get married in three months!" said Tea.

"That all wonderful news!" said Mai.

"Hi, Jodie. I'm Yugi. Me and you're dad were best friends in High school."

"Hi, Yugi."

"I'm Tristan. I knew your dad since seventh grade."

"My name is Miho."

"And I'm Tea."

"So what brings you back to Domino City?" Seto asked Joey.

"Yeah. I thought you'd never come back," said Serenity.

"Well..."

And everyone shared stories about what happened the passed eight years.

"You own a school called Duel Academy?" asked Joey."

"It's a school for future duelists," said Seto. "Started it three years after you left."

"No offence, but a dueling school is kinda dumb. Who needs to go to school for three years to learns how to play a card game. You, me, and Yugi didn't need school. And don't the kids go there miss out on learning important things that will help them in life. Not everyone can be a pro duelist."

"The school has other subject that aren't about dueling, like math and such. There are also special classes like P.E. and art and such."

"And the students take three field trips a year," said Serenity.

"A kid named Zane Truesdale is a first year in Obelisk Blue and best student we've ever had. He could be the next king."

"I bet I could beat him," said Jodie.

"You think?" asked Tristan.

"I know I can. I'm the Goddaughter Of Games. The best duelist in New York. Maybe in America. I'm awesome!"

Everyone laughed.

"She's just like you, Joey," said Tea.

"Yeah, she is," said Joey.

"Can I look at the cards?" asked Jodie.

"Of course," said Solomon.

"But don't buy any," said Joey. "You don't have a tab."

"Don't worry. I'll just put it on Tristan's."

"Oh, she is definitely your kid! No doubt about it!"

Everyone laughed.

Jodie went to the front and looked at the cards.

'Wow! There are lots of good cards here.'

Then someone outside caught her eye.

"Is that . . . . . Dad?"

* * *

Well? Please review.

And before you review please tell me what -kun, -chan, and -sanda mean. I'm going to use them for my new story.


	8. Chapter 8

No I mean -sanda, not -san. I read it in a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fic. Chazz Princeton (the author used his Japanese name Jun Manjoume) called himself Manjoume-sanda. I thought it meant ''thunder" and I wanted to make sure.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

Jake was taking a stroll. When he was passing the Kame Shop, he felt someone tug on his pants. He turned around to find Jodie.

"Sorry, Mister, I thought you were my dad. It funny. You look a lot like him."

Jake stared at her. 'She looks just like..Get a hold of yourself, Jake. You're minds just playing tricks on you.'

"You look kinda sad," said Jodie. "Why?"

"I did something bad to someone I love," said Jake.

/In The Shop/

"So, how's Mizuki?" asked Joey.

"Oh, she died two tears ago," said Serenity.

". . . . . Oh. . . I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You could have done anything. It was her time."

"What about the drunk? He dead yet?" 'Please be dead.'

Serenity shook her head. "No. Joey, I know what Dad did was wrong, but he's changed. He hasn't picked up a bottle for eight years."

"Yeah right."

"He hasn't," said Seto. "He's gone straight. And he's really sorry about what he did."

"He should be."

"Where's Jodie?" asked Mai.

"I heard the door open, then close," said Tea. "She must of gone outside."

/Outside/

"And that's it," said Jake.

"Wow," said Jodie.

"I know."

Jake looked liked he was going to cry.

"Mister, are you really sorry for doing those things to your son?"

"You wouldn't believe how sorry I am."

"Then go talk to him. I'm sure he'll for give you if you're sorry."

"I don't think he would. And I don't even know where he is."

Jodie thought for a second. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Jacob Wheeler. Jake for short."

'Dad said something about a guy named Jacob. Wait a sec.' "Wheeler? That's your last name?"

"Yes."

"That's mine too. My name's Jodie Wheeler. My dad's name is Joseph Wheeler. Joey for short."

"T-that's my son's name!"

"It is?"

Jake bent down and shook Jodie's shoulders.

"Please tell me where your father is! I must speak to him!"

"Jodie?"

Joey walked out of the shop and spotted his daughter and father. He gasped.

"Dad," said Jodie.

"Joseph," said Jake, a small smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"JODIE, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" screamed Joey.

He yanked Jodie away and gave Jake a death glare.

"You," Joey said venomously.

"Joseph, my son, I sorry for all things I've done to you."

"I'm sure you are."

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Jodie.

"This man. . .he used to be my father."

"He's my grandpa?"

"NO, he is NOT! He did bad things, Jo. Unspeakable things."

"He told me, Dad. He told me everything."

Serenity and Seto ran out.

"Dad?" said Serenity.

"Hi, Sweetie."

"What's going on?" asked Seto.

"We were leaving," said Joey.

"What?" asked Jodie.

"We're leaving. I knew we shouldn't have came here."

"Please, Angle, let's talk," begged Jake.

"What is there to talk about, Jake? You think I can just forgive you *he snapped his fingers* just like that? Then you're even more stupid than I thought."

"Joey, Jake really has changed," said Seto. "I know how you feel. I understand you're not going to forgive him easily, but-"

"BUT NOTHING!" yelled Joey.

Everyone was shocked. Mai and the others heard and ran out.

"Look at my face! He did this! And I have some other scars too! Both phyical and emotional! He's unforgivable!"

"Daddy," said Jodie.

"Mai, Jodie, let's go."

He placed Jodie on his shoulders and he and Mai left

* * *

Good? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine has arrived.

Sorry it took so long to update.

Hope y'all like it.

* * *

Jodie couldn't get what happened yesterday out of her head. She listened to what Jake told her and she, like her aunt and uncle, believed he changed. But her father doesn't.

'Guess I can't blame him,' thought Jodie. 'I'd probably be the same.'

She got off her hotel bed and looked out the window.

'I wish I knew more about what happened. Dad doesn't like to talk about. Maybe Mom knows something.'

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jodie was with her mom, aunt, Tea and Miho. They were at the Domino mall.

"What do you think of this dress?" asked Miho.

"I love it," said Tea.

"It goes great with your hair and new shoes," said Serenity.

"Mom," said Jodie.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Do you know anything about what happened between Dad and Jake?"

Mai looked a bit white. "Jake? Jake who?"

"My grandpa Jake. Jacob David Wheeler. Dad's dad. The guy we saw yesterday. That Jake."

"Oh, um, no, no I don't. Sorry, Jo."

"Mom, I know you know something about it. Jake told me his side of the story and Dad won't say a word so you've got to tell me. I need to know."

"I really don't know anything."

"Bullshit! Dad told you and he probably begged you not to tell me! So cut the crap and talk!"

"Jodie Maiko Wheeler, you watch you language!"

"Sorry. But you gotta tell me."

"Mai, can we talk?" asked Serenity.

Mai and Serenity walked away from the group.

"She's right, Mai. She has a right to know about her grandfather," said Serenity.

"I know. But I don't think I should be the one to tell her. Plus I don't know very mush myself," said Mai.

"Tell her what you know and then talk to Joey. This can't continue."

"You're right."

Mai took Jodie to the food court. Mai got a salad and Jodie got a whole pizza to herself. Mai smiled. 'She's so much like Joey.'

"Jodie."

"Yeah?" Her mouth was covered with pizza sauce.

Mai wiped it away. "I'm ready to talk about what happened between your father and grandfather."

"Thanks, Mom."

"When your father was around you age, things got rough for his family. Jake lost his job and he and Mizuki, she's your deceased grandma, would get into fights. Joey would take Serenity to the beach so they didn't have to listen to the yelling and screaming."

Jodie frowned.

"Then one day Mizuki took Serenity and left, leaving Joey with Jake. And, well, Jake didn't take it well. He started drinking and eventually started beating Joey."

Jodie nodded. 'Yeah, he told me.'

"Joey would work day and night to pay his father's bills. Then one day Joey had enough and me and him moved to New York."

"And that's why Dad never mention his parents and didn't want to come here?"

Mai nodded.

"I think Dad should talk to grandpa."

"So does everyone else, Honey."

/At The Domino Bowling Ally/

"Perfect game!" declared Joey, arms shooting up in the air.

"Nice job, Joey," said Yugi.

"How'd you get so good?" asked Tristan.

Joey shrugged.

"Joey, I want to talk to you privately," said Seto.

"Sure, Set."

They walked away from Yugi and Tristan. Seto began to speak.

"I think you should talk to Jake."

"Seto-"

"No, Joey, you two need to talk and have closure. It's the only way you can move on."

"I have moved on."

"Not completely. Joey, Jake really has changed. Just give him a chance."

Joey thought about it and asked, "Where does he live now?"

Seto smiled.

* * *

Sorry if it's too short. I have writer's block. Please R&R.

Oh, and I just want to point out in case no one knows. It's the tenth Yu-Gi-Oh! anniversary. And they didn't do anything special for it like make a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX movie or a new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie or anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to update.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Jake was sitting on the couch watching television when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" called Jake.

When he opened the door he gasped.

"Joseph!" he whispered.

Jake was shocked. Joey, his little boy, was right in front of him. Next to him was Jodie.

'My son. Why is he here? I thought he never wanted to see me again.'

"May we come in?" asked Joey.

"Of course. Come in," said Jake.

And Joey and Jodie did.

"Jodie, if you want you can watch TV while I talk to your father," Jake said to Jodie.

Jodie look at Joey.

"Go ahead, Sprite. You wouldn't be interested in what we'll say."

Jodie went to the living room to watch TV.

"Sprite?" asked Jake.

"For some reason she reminds me of the monster card Raging Flame Sprite."

"Ah." Jake nodded his head.

They went into the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please," said Joey.

Jake made two cups of coffee. Joey took a sip from his cup.

"It's good," he said.

"Thank you," said Jake.

"I was expecting to taste alcohol."

Jake didn't say anything.

"You have something to say to me, yes?" asked Joey.

"Yes," said Jake. "Joseph, I am truly sorry for everything I did to you. I was a fool back then. If I could start over I'd do so in a heart beat."

"Oh, well, after being abused for about seven years and not seeing you for eight years I'll gladly take your apology and forgive you," said Joey, sarcastically. "And then we can made up for lost time, like go to the park and you can push me on the swings and I'll hold your hand while you buy me ice cream."

"Joseph-"

"I'm sorry, but you can't really expect me to forgive you just like that."

"I know, but if you would just give me a second change to prove I've changed."

"I can't trust you to give you another chance. How do I know you've really gone straight? If I let you watch Jo could I trust you to not drink and come back to find a not abused Jodie?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Give me a break! I never got to know what is was like to be a kid or a teenager! I didn't walk around town in clean clothes! I ate every two weeks! I had to work for us to get by! I had three or so jobs! At school kid would say how great their dads were, what they did, how nice their families were, the fun they had! When people asked about my family and felt so ashamed! I didn't have a family! My mom and sister moved away and my father was a drunk! You don't know what it's like to be ten and see other boys play catch with their dads! Or be seventeen and win second place in a big dueling tournament and have friends and fans cheer you on, but not your dad! You ruined my childhood and almost ruined my life!"

Jake didn't made a come back. He just stayed silent and let the tears stream down.

"You're right, Joesph. You're absolutely right. I had made your life hell and I deserve being yelled at. I really am sorry for every horrible thing I did to you, my son. I was so scared, angry, and sad when things started falling apart. I remember when I met your mother in High School. We married a year after we graduated college. I had a great job with great pay. Soon after we got married, Mizuki told me she was pregnant.

I was so happy. I really wanted a child to take care of and love. The day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life. When I held you in my arms and you smiled at me I thought I was the luckiest person alive. You looked like an angle sent from God. That's why me and Mizuki named you Joseph Angle Wheeler. Just like Jacob believed his eleventh son was a miracle child, I believed you too were special.

For two year you brought joy to our lives. When I'd see you smile it made me feel like smiling too. Every night when I came in your room to check on you and heard you breathing I knew everything was alright in the world.

Then your mother was pregnant again. Serenity was a beautiful baby. While you looked like me, she looked like Mizuki. I remember how protective of her you were. I was so proud. My life was good. I had a great wife, two bright, beautiful kids, and a good job.

But then I lost everything. One by one.

First it was my job. I tried to find another one, but work was impossible to find at the time. We soon were in debt and Mizuki wasn't happy at all. We fought. Every day and every night. Serenity told me you would spear her from the yells by taking her to the beach.

Then one day she left. She took Rene and left us both. I remember crying. You and me cried for days. That's when I seek comfort with alcohol. It helped me forget. Forget I had a bitch of a wife. Forget I had no freakin' job. Forget I had no life. Alcohol made me forget all those things, but it also made me forget the things I didn't want to forget. I forgot that I was a decent person. I forgot to hope. I forgot to be a man. But most importantly, I forgot to be a dad.

I won't ask for your forgiveness anymore. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. Just know I'm sorry and I will always love you, Joseph."

Jake looked at his son's face and saw tears stream down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Don't cry." Jake rested his hand on Joey's.

"(Sniff) Daddy, I don't hate you and I forgive you."

They both stood up and gave each other a big hug.

"Oh Joseph, I wish I could go back and start over."

"We can start over, Dad. We can be a family again. Make it go back to the way it was before the alcohol and abuse."

"I'd like that. Very much."

"I love you, Father."

Jodie, who was hiding and listening the whole time, smiled.

It's been seven years since that day. Joey, Mai, Jodie, Roseanna, and Dino moved to Domino. Seto and Joey became best friends and merged their companies together. Jodie become a better duelist that's to Yugi's teachings. She's now fifteen and in her freshmen year of Duel Academy and the highest in her class. And she's only a Slifer Red! Yep, everyone was happy and got what they wanted.

Mai got her husband's happyness, Seto had a best friend, Serenity had her brother back, Jake had his son back, Jodie had a grandfather, and Joey, he had the one thing he wanted for so long and thought he'd never have.

A nice, loving family.

* * *

Finally done! Yep, I've finished My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Now I'll start updating on my other story Jagger and Serenity. Later.


End file.
